Quake plus
Quake plus is a modification for Quake made by Werner Spahl on August 18, 1996. No custom sounds or models were includes so that players could use this with ease on a server. This features a combination of various additions to the game, the most notable being the addition of a "use" key similar to that found in Doom. According to Werner Spahl, this makes the game a lot more realistic. The use key can be called with impulse 14. This key shall be needed to open Doors or press Buttons, much like Doom. This modification does break Monster patrols. It is also possible to get stuck inside Buttons if the player is still there when the Button restores to its initial state. Taking it further, all items in the game are now solid, meaning Ammo, Powerups, and Weapons are now all solid entities that cannot be jumped over. If shot enough times, they can be destroyed and removed from the world. They must be interacted with the use key to either pick them up if needed, or kicked if the player cannot pick them up. This was considered a useful method to prevent the player from wasting resources by accidentally picking it up. The player can also kick Monsters and other players if they are used. If the player presses the use key and is not looking at something they can use (note to use it, they must also be moving into it), the player shall drop a Backpack filled with various things depending on what they have equipped. If the player has a Silver Key, they can drop it by equipping the Axe, while they can drop the Gold Key with the Shotgun. If the Axe is selected and Armor is over 75, they can drop a Green Armor for the cost of 50 Armor units. If the player has over 75 health and has a Shotgun selected, they can drop a 25 Health. If any other Weapon is equipped, the player will drop it as well as some Ammo for it. Note that there is a bug where the Backpack will disappear if dropped into a wall or object. Combined with the ease of dropping a Key, this means it is quite easy for the player to end up permanently losing a Key. While mentioned as a feature in the documentation, players do not Gib when they fall into Lava. Similarly, they do not have solid corpses. Impulses Impulses 15-18 can only be used if the player has the appropriate Powerup. * Impulse 12 - Flashlight; slightly modified to have a Nail projectile in the middle of the screen to make it like a crosshair. * Impulse 13 - Radar; uses a different beep to prevent the need for custom files. * Impulse 14 - Use key / Drop Backpack / Kick. * Impulse 15 - Use Camouflage Field (Ring of Shadows) * Impulse 16 - Use Antigravity Spacesuit (Biosuit) * Impulse 17 - Use Hologram Projector (Quad Damage) * Impulse 18 - Use Teleport Device (Pentagram of Protection) Player Changes * The player makes continual footstep sounds. Note that this can cause conflicts with other audio, resulting in distortion of sounds. * The player can only change their color when they are dead. Note this mechanic does not work correctly, players will be swapped back to the previous color they chose, even on death. * Players also now drop both Keys, Powerups, and Armor on death. * Killing a teammate now results in the player losing -3 frags. If the player acquires more than -10 frags, they shall automatically die. Monster Changes * GIBBIN3 was included. Furthermore, Monster heads can also be Gibbed if shot at. Note that while bodies can be walked over without jumping, heads have stricter bounding boxes. Note that players do not have solid bodies. * Grunts, Ogres, and Enforcers also drop a random amount of Ammo upon death instead of a constant amount. * Hitting Grunts or Rottweilers with the Axe makes them friendly, meaning they will fight for the player instead of attacking them. * Patrols are broken by this modification. Weapon Changes * The Grenade Launcher now works as a proximity launcher, meaning it explodes when someone gets too close to the grenade. * The Rocket Launcher now works as a homing missile and will try to move towards opponents it detects. If it misses, it will collide with a wall and sizzle, lighting up the nearby area for a few seconds like a flare. Powerup Changes * Quad Damages, Ring of Shadows, Pentagram of Protections, and Biosuits can now be used by pressing an impulse key instead of occurring automatically. Note that while the Powerups have been changed around, they appear visually the same (they do not function the same however, meaning Powerups replaced do not retain their original functionality). Each Impulse-based Powerup can store one of each type * The Ring of Shadows has been renamed to the Camouflage Field. This can be toggled on and off at will by the player. * The Biosuit is now an "Antigravity Spacesuit". Note that while it is intended to give the player the ability to fly, this portion appears to not have been changed. Instead, it functions like a regular Biosuit. * The Quad Damage is now a "Hologram Projector". While the visual effects for the powerup remain the same, it creates a hologram. This hologram appears to be Ranger with the default colors; it is also nonsolid and thus can be shot through. The hologram always looks in the direction that the player that created it is facing. The Hologram Projector can be taken across levels, meaning it can be used on a different level from where it was picked up. This is the only Powerup with the ability to do this. * The Pentagram of Protection is now a "Teleport Device". Using the Teleport Device allows the player to set a location where they wish to be teleported. Pressing it again allows the player to be teleported to said location (which is marked with a grenade projectile). Note this only lasts as long as the original Pentagram of Protection, 30 seconds, whereupon the energy field shall expire. Upon teleporting, the effect shall be removed from the player, meaning they only need to worry about energy being consumed when a location to teleport has been set. Sounds Version History 1.1 - August 25, 1996 * Included Flashlight and Radar. * The player now makes footstep sounds when they walk. * Color change was broken with this release; players that attempt to change their color in-game will be swapped back to their original colors, even on death. * Automatic death upon killing a teammate with more than -10 frags no longer crashes the game. * Added changes and replacements to Powerups. 1.0 - August 18, 1996 * Official release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls